mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snails
Snails is a colt unicorn pony residing in Ponyville who is often seen in the company of his friend Snips. __TOC__ Description Snails is a dulled orange colt with a turquoise mane and tail, and light orange freckles. He is notiveably lankier and thinner than other ponies, much like Celestia or Luna, or Fancypants' pink mare-companion. He has a goofy manner of speech which, in contrast to Snips' higher voice, is quite low and slow. He is never seen out of the company of his friend, Snips, with whom he adopts the role of Lenny to Snips' George, and typically follows along with whatever plan Snips concocts. History Snails first appears in Boast Busters, where his friend Snips sweeps Spike up over his horn when they both run to see Trixie. In contrast to his friend Snips, a colt with a very low, round build, he is much lankier than the other ponies of Ponyville. After Trixie's show, both he and Snips adoringly pester her to tell them the story of how she defeated the Ursa Major, but she declines. Following a conversation with Spike about the subject, they venture into the Everfree Forest to bring an Ursa Major to Ponyville to watch Trixie defeat it. When they're in the forest, Snails uses his magic unicorn horn to illuminate their surroundings, though this takes some effort on his part. The light bothers the Ursa, who begins chasing the ponies back into Ponyville. Later, Snips and Snails are shocked to find that Trixie made up her previous claims, and greatly embarrassed when Twilight points out that it was their fault for bringing the Minor, which they mistook for a Major, into town, and that it was only cranky for having its sleep disturbed. They humbly accept their punishment for unleashing it. Snails has a non-speaking cameo in Call of the Cutie, attending the Cute-ceañera where he takes the first bite of cake, much Diamond Tiara's annoyance. He also appears in the episode The Show Stoppers, performing a magic trick for the talent show with Snips, and during a field trip in The Return of Harmony Part 1. In The Cutie Pox, Snips and Snails marvel at Apple Bloom's hooping skills along with the rest of the school foals and try learning from her how to do it themselves. When she suddenly gets a second cutie mark, this time for spining plates, they challenge her to demonstrate it which she does. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is seen at the beginning of the episode in the CMC's clubhouse as a member of The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club, and is later seen throughout the episode with Snips. Gallery :Snips and Snails image gallery Trivia *Both Snips as well as partner-in-crime Snails are named after the traditional nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of?. A version of the verse goes: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips of Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of *His tone and use of the word "eh" is reminiscent of a stereotypical Canadian accent. sv:Snails Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2